


Movie Night

by EspadaIV, JKRobertson



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Threesome, birthday gift, porn and chill, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/pseuds/JKRobertson
Summary: Orihime invites Ulquiorra and Ichigo over to watch this awesome movie she found... Except what she bought wasn't exactly a movie. Just like the tea she gave them wasn't really tea. Oops.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LylithB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LylithB).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. We do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. We reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> THIS SHOULD SURPRISE NO ONE. Honestly.
> 
> So this was done for our dear friend, [LylithB's](https://lylithb.tumblr.com/) birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! Lyl shares a birthday with Orihime! So, we decided to give Orihime the best of both worlds for a birthday present!
> 
>  
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> [JKRobertson's Tumblr](https://jkrobertson.tumblr.com/)

The former Arrancar/Espada turned human via Gigai glared at the person who had killed him. The shock of orange hair was bright against the darkening winter night. “What are you doing at Inoue-san’s dwelling?”

 

“I was invited.  What are you doing here?” the substitute shinigami growled in response.

 

“I was also invited. Maybe you got your days mixed up Kurosaki,” Ulquiorra stated. “Inoue-san said she wanted to watch this thing called a movie with me and eat popcorn. I didn’t have the heart to tell her I hated popcorn.”

 

“Tch, I bet.  Inoue, What is—“

 

The diminutive young woman with cinnamon colored hair bounded into view, “Kurosaki-kun!  I’m so glad you could make it! I’m just getting the popcorn ready. Do you like curry flavoring or wasabi-soy powder?  Or both!?”

 

Ulquiorra leaned to the side so that the woman saw him too. “Inoue-san, did you mean to invite both of us here on this day? Obviously, Kurosaki came on the incorrect day right?”

 

“Oh no!” The buxom healer denied, “No, I invited you both; I think you’re both really going to love this movie!”

 

“What kind of movie is this, Inoue?” The shinigami asked, shouldering his way through the genkan past the green-eyed man.

 

“Um, it’s kind of an action movie?”  she answered hesitantly.

  
“Jerk,” Ulquiorra muttered. He hadn’t been living as a human in this world for long, but he’d learned a great deal from the people he cohabitated with… Jinta was a colorful resource for different expressions. “When you say “action” movie, are you referring to the action movies that Jinta watches. He claims the movies he watches have a lot of action in them.”

 

“I don’t know what kind of action movies he watches, but he shouldn’t be watching this one,  it’s age-restricted.”

 

“Inoue, are you sure _you_ should be watching it?  I mean, you get freaked out pretty easily,” Ichigo warned, stepping closer to the girl.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Kurosaki-kun, with you and Ulquiorra here to protect me I’m sure I’ll be fine,” she smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. “You two go ahead and take a seat on the sofa I’ll be right there.”

 

The dark-haired male scowed. “I get to sit next to Inoue-san,” he told the bratty oversized child. An idea overtook Ulquiorra and he called out, “On’na would you like to sit next to me?”

 

“Yes!  I want to sit it the middle in case I get scared!” she called from the kitchen.

 

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge at the former Espada as he slumped down into the far corner of the sofa.

 

Ulquiorra did the same, making sure there was plenty of room between him and Kurosaki. Why had the woman invited him over too? Why couldn’t she just pick another time for her friend to come over or even choose another movie?

 

Orihime returned to the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a pitcher full of some kind of tea and three cups.  She scooted past Ulquiorra’s legs and set the refreshments down on the low table, the stepped over Ichigo’s feet and disappeared into her bedroom.  “I’m sorry it’s so cold in here, the weather stripping on the balcony doors is a bit deteriorated. I’ll bring my blanket out for us to use,” she said, hefting the heavy comforter over her shoulder and dragging it toward her guests.

 

Not knowing what to think or do, Ulquiorra just sat there. “Wouldn’t it be wiser to huddle together and share body heat?” he asked. “I saw this one nature show that recommended--”

 

Ichigo punched Ulquiorra in the shoulder hard enough to smart.  “Shut up, douche,” he hissed, then turned toward Orihime and said, “Don’t listen to him, Inoue, I’m sure—“

 

Orihime flopped down between the seated males and began to pull the blanket up over her lap, interrupting Ichigo.  “Oh no, it’s a great idea, right Ulquiorra? We have snuggled for heat before, haven’t we?”

 

“Ow!” Ulquiorra yelped and turned his eyes towards his abuser. He then turned to the woman sitting beside him. “The nature show said stripping down to bare skin was the best way to preserve warmth. I’m sure that’s not how things are done though.”

 

“Alright, I’m starting the movie now,” Orihime announced, ignoring Ulquiorra.  Do you both want a drink?” she asked, pouring the first cup.

 

Ichigo grunted affirmatively and took a cup.  

 

Ulquiorra nodded but left the cup sitting on the table. He’d let Kurosaki take one for the team and see if Inoue had added anything strange to the liquid.

 

Ichigo took a drink of his cup and nearly spit it out.  “What kind of tea is this, Inoue?”

 

“Oh,  do you like it?  I forgot the name, something like a short peninsula or lengthy isle tea.  I think it’s really good. It’s weird though; you don’t even have to brew it.  You just mix it up.”

 

Taking a gulp of the dark liquid, Ulquiorra felt like he was going to die. It burned as it went down. “What is in this exactly?”

 

“Um, it’s like six different things, but mostly lemonade and cola for color.  What do you think, Ulquiorra?”

 

He would lie to the woman’s face if it made her smile. “It’s wonderful On’na,” he croaked. “It’s delicious. Takes a minute to get used to.”

 

“What are you talking about? This is smooth,” Ichigo said as he gulped his down and refilled his glass.

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it.  Ok, play!” Orihime cheered as she clicked the remote and the movie began.

 

Not to be outdone by the substitute shinigami, Ulquiorra drank the rest of the contents in his cup in a hurried manner. He copied Kurosaki’s actions and soon had himself a second glass. “It does grow on you. I think I can taste the lemonade.”

 

“Mmhmm!” Orihime agreed from the inside of her cup as she drank half of her first glass in one gulp.  “Come on guys, cover up! “She said, pulling on the blankets to cover her guests.

 

Scooting closer to the female, Ulquiorra stopped when he felt their legs touching. He stared at the Inoue’s television with a straight face and placed his palm on her leg above her knee under the blanket.

 

Orihime blushed but said nothing.  Ichigo, being completely oblivious, asked her if she was getting hot.  “No, Kurosaki-kun, don’t worry though, I just need more blankets, she said, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

 

“Here you go, Inoue,” Ichigo murmured, taking a corner of the blanket and tucking it behind her shoulder.  He then slumped further into his seat, letting his knee crowd hers and a hand to remain behind her neck, his fingertips flirting with the skin under her ear on Ulquiorra’s side.

 

Orihime’s lips parted as she tried to hush her increased respiration.  She kept her eyes glued to the screen as the title of the movie splashed across it, “The Walking Dead: A Hardcore Parody”.  She wished she didn’t have her hands under the blankets now; she could really use the rest of her drink now.

 

Inoue had explained to Ulquiorra about what erections were the first time they kissed each other. It had been one of those things that just happened. She had been very understanding, sitting him down then straddling him while moving her hips in such a way that it made his brain explode. His mind had been reeling and his legs weak, and the female had explained what happened. It was all standard stuff for his human body to be feeling.

 

She had rejected the mess when they were done that day, some months ago.

  
The problem was that he was experiencing one of these _things_ right now so, Ulquiorra brought his knees up, bending them slightly and moved his hand up higher, letting his fingers trail up and down the skin he’d exposed. If the woman was cold why not wear pants? She was always wearing skirts when he came over.

 

Orihime felt Ulquiorra’s fingers traveling up her leg, under her skirt, and she wondered absently what he was looking for.  Ever-helpful, she opened her thighs a few inches just in case he was looking for the remote controller that sat between her legs.  Maybe the movie was too quiet?

 

Ichigo felt Orihime’s leg pressing into his and looked down to see Ulquiorra’s hand under the blanket.  What on earth was that hollow thinking touching Inoue like that! He’d show him. Two could play at this game, and Ichigo was certain he would, as always, be the victor.  He took his hand off Orihime’s neck and slowly trailed it down her body, not even pretending to avoid her breast, until it landed on her upper thigh. He squeezed. Orihime made a small squeak.  Ichigo smirked; she hadn’t done that for Ulquiorra.

 

“Are you alright, Inoue-san?” Ulquiorra asked, turning his head slightly towards her. His head felt funny like someone had put a fuzzy sweater on his brain. He took her movement as an invitation, hand sliding further and his fingers finally brushed against her underwear and dipping under the elastic of the leg.

 

Orihime gasped at his touch.  

 

Ichigo grinned, thinking that he had earned the sound.  He began to lower his fingertips toward the junction of her thighs.  He was just about to make contact when Orihime spoke, “Wait, what is that zombie doing!?”

 

“They appear to be copulating,” Ulquiorra said, glancing at the screen before using his free hand to brush her hair away from her neck.

 

“Why?” she asked breathlessly.  “I don’t think zombies are capable of reproduction that way,”

 

Ichigo turned his mouth to Orihime’s ear, and with half-lidded eyes, he whispered into her ear, “There are other reasons to do it, you know.”  He breathed heavily into her neck and then took a deep breath. She smelled so good; like apples. He wondered if she tasted like them. The tea had made him feel relaxed and unbound by his normal feelings of responsibility and restraint.  He cut a path through her hair with his nose and licked the skin right below her jaw. It didn’t have much of a taste, but it was soft and warm on his tongue, and he hummed against her skin before kissing it and beginning to suck softly.

 

Orihime squirmed in response to Ichigo ‘s activities, her crotch putting pressure on Ulquiorra’s hand and her body arching toward him.  In a high pitched voice, she asked, “What other reasons could there be?”

 

“You told me this, On’na,” Ulquiorra said as he worked the other side of her neck, rubbing his nose against the skin, placing small kisses against the peachy flesh. He was excited as he stroked the area between her legs with increasing friction. “Pleasure, remember?”

 

Orihime whined as her eyes closed.

 

Ichigo’s hand went toward where he thought he could increase the frequency of those noises and found something in the way.  “What the fuck, man?”

 

Ulquiorra smacked the other man’s hand away. “You can have the top half. I’ve already claimed this area… Unless you think you can do a better job than I could, which I don’t think you could. I pay attention to details.”

 

‘Oh challenge fucking accepted, pal,” Ichigo growled, pulling Orihime halfway onto his lap and pushing Ulquiorra’s hand out of the way roughly, weaseling his fingers inside of her underwear.

 

He was not going to stand for that! Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime’s legs and pulled her back towards him. “You ask first Kurosaki! May I Inoue-san?”

 

Orihime was a mewling sack of flesh already.  “Mmhmm, yes, although there is plenty of me to go around, can’t we all play together?”

 

Ichigo scoffed. “As long as his dick doesn’t come anywhere near mine, I’m fine with it.”

 

Ulquiorra nodded. “I agree with this.”

 

Orihime smiled.  “Alright. Let’s get more comfortable then,” she said, standing and taking off her clothes without much fanfare.  After she had stripped naked, she dove back into the sofa and covered up with the blanket. “Ok, I’m ready, what do you want to do?”

 

“Fuck,” the males said in unison.

 

And fuck they did.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYLITH!


End file.
